Precision inertial navigation systems are used in civil and military aviation, missiles and other projectiles, submarines and space technology as well as in numerous other craft applications. A typical intertial navigation system (INS) measures the position and attitude of a vehicle by measuring the accelerations and rotations applied to the vehicle's inertial frame of reference. Since the typical INS is not dependent on other points of reference, it is resistant to jamming and deception.
The typical INS requires concentric sets of ball bearing supported gimbals that allow instruments to freely rotate in flight maneuvers and further allow for manipulation during a calibration routine. A typical inertial sensor assembly (ISA) within the INS is an electronic device that contains internally embedded instrumentation (e.g., one or more accelerometers and gyroscopes) that communicates with other vehicle systems. Data from the internally embedded instrumentation is typically communicated to the other vehicle systems through moving contact devices, such as slip rings or twist caps. The slip rings and twist caps provide a constant communication link for the data without restricting the movement of the ISA.
However, the slip rings and twist caps (along with the ball bearing supported gimbals) are moving physical structures subject to wear. Multiple slip rings and twist caps represent potential failure points for the typical INS. Similarly, transferring supply power to the ISA through the multiple slip rings and twist caps is subject to interference due to electrical noise. Moreover, receiving the supply power through the moving contact devices is restricted in applications where the gimbals are absent and physical contact with the ISA is prohibited.